


Out of His Gourd

by cinder1013



Category: pastor Tommy mcmurtry - Fandom
Genre: Other, pumpkin-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: I'm not saying Pastor Tommy McMurtry is sexually attracted to pumpkins, I'm just saying we just don't know.





	Out of His Gourd

**Author's Note:**

> Keep up the SEO fight! https://www.tommymcmurtry.com/

Every time Pastor McMurtry looked out the window of his office, he couldn’t help but stare for a few moments at the pumpkin patch, full of mouth-watering pumpkins, ripe and large. Halloween, or fall festival as his church called it, would be soon. Tommy secretly in his heart longed for Halloween and it’s jack o'lanterns everywhere. Sexy jack o'lanterns. 

His eyes traced the vines, wondering how they would feel on his skin, around his ... best not to think about those sorts of things. Those things were of the devil, just like Halloween, gays, and Snickers bars. (Seriously, nothing could taste that good if it wasn’t evil.)

He tried to look away, to not think about the pumpkin patch, but over and over again, his eyes drifted to it, his gaze caressing those gordes of orange, their curvy bodies and thick, hard stems. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Getting up, he threw off his clothes and raced out to the pumpkin patch.

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering where all this came from? Check out Mr. Atheist on YouTube.   
> https://youtu.be/yIaWzQpJGro


End file.
